Characters' deaths
by Brandirobin2
Summary: Eyes shutting, breathing stops... Trying to stay alive, hearing the voices yell that person's name. The evil, insane laughter of the twisted person who murdered the dying character... A bunch of one-shots on how characters can die. A character can repeat :3
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I only update on weekends, the end XD**

**Luigi: Why only weekends?**

**Me: I dunno…. My uncle's coming from New York, we rarely see him, so I might not update on Saturday or Sunday….. MIGHT**

**Luigi: D:**

**Me: Ikr? So my friends(who have never played Super Paper Mario) had NO IDEA what Counterparts meant… So I'm gonna write a story on what happened in Super Paper Mario…**

**Luigi:….**

**Me: When I finish the game XD**

**Mr. L: LOL!**

**Me: Follow and fav, read and review….**

His mind chanted this word over and over again.

_Death, death death…_

_Is it my time to die? _He wondered.

Pain wracked his whole body.

_I failed you… I'm sorry…._

He made a promise to his loved one when he had been taken away.

"Don't leave me!" she had screamed, running forward.

He had smiled at her.

"I won't ever leave you, I promise," he had told her as they dragged him away.

Her desperate screams had made his heart throb.

He was normally a coward….

His name was Luigi, and he had promised to Daisy he would never leave her.

_I'm sorry Daisy…._

_But it was either your sister, you, or me…._

_I didn't want you to die, to feel the pain I'm having right now…_

_I love you so much Daisy, take care of Rose for me, tell her that her papa loves her, make sure that Luke and James grow up to be strong._

His boys, his daughter, he had to live… for them…

_Don't forget Mr. L, Mario, and Dimentio…_

His brothers.

_I'll never forget them…_

"But they might just forget me…"

_I remember when Dimentio and Mr. L were evil… at least Mario and I got them on the right side…._

"Daisy, I love you..," I whispered.

My head hit the ground with a thud…

And I could hear Bowser's insane laughter.

I knew Daisy, locked in her cage, was sobbing loudly, I could hear my brothers yelling in protest, I could hear Peach's sobbing, but my children were the loudest of them all, screaming loudly at the koopa king.

_I love you so much Daisy…_

That was my last thought before I joined the Overthere, with Grambi.

**Luigi: o_o**

**Mr. L: What the…**

**Me: ikr? Read and review, follow and fav!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yay, it's 9:30 in the morning! -_-**

**Luigi: Isn't your uncle coming soon?**

**Me: Yup….**

**Luigi: Better hurry up with this chapter.**

**Mr. L: Before he catches you….**

**Me: Oh, shut up!**

**Disclaimer- Eh, like anyone ever reads it. So let's say I own it all :3 *EXPLODES FROM GLEE***

_I can't die this way_

That thought echoed in her head, along with her desperate sobs

_I have to return home_

"I'm sorry"

_He's cruel, it's not like the stupid koopa would take the apology anyways_

"I'm doing it not to hurt you, but to get to that plumber's heart"

_Will he take away Luigi too? Dimentio? Mr. L?_

Her name was Peach.

Her lover was Mario, and Bowser was using HER to get to HIS heart

_He's so cruel…_

"I will always hate you"

_Luigi will probably be next. I have to warn him somehow_

Claws raking down her body, her desperate screams echoed in the throne room

_It hurts so bad!_

"I'll make sure it's slow and painful. Goodbye, Princess Peach"

_His heavy footsteps echoing_

_Mario, don't fall for his trap_

Her screams got louder and louder

_I'll always love you Mario…I always will_

That was her final thought.

And now her spirit was with Grambi, rejoicing with her mother and father.

Again, I repeat, my name is Princess Peach

And my lover is Mario.

**Luigi: You won't make me die next chapter, will you?**

**Me: Nope**

**Luigi: Goooddd….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hola!**

**Luigi: Who dies?**

**Me: It's a secret.. :3 The other two are mysterious, this one isn't AS mysterious. :3**

**Mr. L: Ah…**

"No!" he could hear his twin yell. He fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

"Mario!" the yell sounded from his twin yet again, "Mario!"

The jester, Dimentio, was slamming purple and yellow balls into the plumber.

"Mario!" Peach screamed. The princess ran forward, smacking Dimentio with her umbrella. Luigi, that was his twin's name, super jumped onto Dimentio's head. The jester dressed in purple and golden fell, limp. Bowser, who hated Mario's guts, went over to the fallen plumber, who was still coughing up blood.

"I thought I WAS going to be the one to kill you…," Bowser told the red clad plumber, who cracked a small smile.

"I was gonna say the same thing if you died," Mario smirked, but was cut off by coughing. Luigi ran to his brother and sat him up.

"Luigi, I can't be the hero anymore…It's your turn to shine," the oldest Mario brother gasped out. Luigi stared at his brother in horror.

Luigi's bottom lip trembled, "Not without you brother..."

"I'm dying Luigi, and I know it... I'm sorry," Mario coughed out.

"No!" Luigi yelped as Mario went limp.

"Mario, Mario!" Peach screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Even tough Bowser, Mario's enemy looked grief strickened.

At the funeral of our favorite red clad plumber, Luigi spoke.

"We'll all remember him. He'll be in our hearts, forever...," the green clad plumber trailed off, as a tear rolled down his face.

"I will remember him forever, he was the best brother in the world...I will try my hardest to take his place, but I know, deep down, that nobody can be as good as my brother was..," Luigi finished. Claps and cheers were heard.

Many years later, Luigi was better than his brother was, that's what everyone said. He was married to Daisy, as happy as he could be. One day he decided to vist his brother's grave. As he walked to his brother's grave, he whispered.

"Even though everyone thinks I'm better, you're still number one to me, big bro," Luigi whispered, placing a fire flower on his brother's grave, walking away with tears flowing down his face.

**Luigi: O-o**

**Mario: Why me…**

**Me: Cause I wanted to :3 Way too short for my liking, sorry guys Dx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Whooo!**

**Mr. L: *has read it and his staring at the paper with horror***

**Dimentio: Read and review.**

One of the Mario Brothers didn't get out… Wait, nevermind, neither did.

It wasn't their fault…

The youngest just thought that he won a contest….

THAT HE NEVER ENTERED IN THE FIRST PLACE!

His brother was trapped in a painting, while Luigi was sent out to save him.

With the Poltergust, you wouldn't think anything had gone wrong, right?

**_WRONG!_**

Luigi died from the boo's fangs trying to save his brother. Peach, Daisy, and E. Gaad had gone in a week after and gotten Mario back to normal. Then all four of them went in to find where Luigi was, thinking that he had hidden himself.

**_WRONG…._**

They had found him slaughtered or in other words….

**DEAD….****_dead…..DEAD…._**

A funeral was held for him, honoring him facing his fears and trying to save his brother against the powerful boo army.

Nobody blamed him for his death.

Here's a catch- Mario wouldn't drop his brother's death.

The oldest Mario brother basically went insane, so insane that he did suicide…

Now Bowser had the Mushroom Kingdom under control….

Under HIS control, Peach as his reluctant wife….

But it never happened, because Peach did suicide before he could marry her.

**Dimentio: o_o**

**Me: WHY DEATHS TODAY?! THE MARIO SACRIFICE THING AND NOW THIS?! *runs away crying***

**Luigi and Mario: *looking at where I ran off* o_o**

**Dimentio: *teleports to me* ._.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hurrah! Today's updating day!**

**Mario: Yay?**

**Luigi: ._.**

**Me: I never did my fav character's death yet…**

**Luigi:… I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAV?!**

**Me: Oops! I mean second fav! :3**

**Luigi: NOOOOO!**

**Mr. L: ._.**

_Why me? I said that I was defeated, but that stupid Bowser didn't take it…_

He groaned, silver eyes flaring.

_So….Wrong….. and don't know who I truly am….._

A sickening smile spread across his face. All the heroes froze.

"Aye….," he whispered, "You don't know I was brainwashed and now the poor innocent man you all know is being slaughtered because **_he's my counterpart, or the non-brainwashed version of me….,_**"

"Yeah," Bowser scoffed.

"You are just trying to get us to help you…," Mario spat.

"Mr. L is such a weird name…," Bowser sneered.

Mr. L grinned.

"You'll regret it…,"

Uneasiness flared in Peach's eyes.

A voice echoed inside of his head.

_Make it stop!_

**_This shows that your brother doesn't care for you….Goodbye, Luigi….._**

Mr. L grinned, blood leaking from his lips.

"Goodbye..,"

"Oh, if you won't believe me, look into my silver eyes as I remove this mask…," Mr. L grinned evilly. Peach looked at him hesitantly. When the mask was off, she screamed. Mario and Bowser turned, and their eyes widened.

"That's right…," Mr. L coughed.

"Your younger brother was hyponotized and brought under the Count's control," Mr. L told them with a grin.

Mario tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"Goodbye…," Mr. L grinned, coughed, and burst out into evil laughter. Then he stopped breathing and stopped bleeding, and stopping laughing.

**Me: Short! Oh well, adios!**

**R&R, F&F**


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Yes! Well, I'm typing this up on my ipod, so it's gonna be short.. *pouts*

Mario: Yeah, but you're not lazy.. You do the return thing, it looks normal to me..

Me: Yes, but spelling mistakes! Argh! Spelling mistakes suck...

Mario: LMAO!

Me: Read and review, follow and fav yeah yeah yeah I've said it a hundred times already, let's just get on with it!

* * *

Nobody had been expecting it. Nobody had.

The floral princess was dying. Luigi cradled her with care, whispering soothing words to her as her spirit faded away.

Blood seemed to soak her dress, now making it look like it was supposed to be red. Scarlet red.

But it wasn't. And she was dying. But there was one thing she was happy about...

She was dying in her lover's arms.

"Daisy..," Luigi's voice was filled with anguish.

Daisy just smiled at him.

"I love you..," she whimpered. Their faces got closer and closer and...

They kissed. Daisy pulled away for a moment to breathe, then they continued.

Everyone stared, tears falling out of their eyes from the romantic moment.

Daisy gazed up at Luigi, calmly.

"I love you so much..," she whispered, voice cracking.

"I love you too..," he whispered.

Their lips connected for the final time.

Daisy went limp. Cold. Dead.

Luigi held her in his arms, tears coming harder and harder. He let out a shaky sob.

She was dead, he had loved her so much...

* * *

Funeral music played. Peach was sobbing heavily into Mario's shoulder.

Daisy was being buried.

You guys are probably wondering how she died, right?

She died from Mario Kart. A red shell hit her kart, and she crashed into a wall.

Tears fell from Luigi's eyes. Most people had already gone up to say their speech when he went up.

"She was so sweet and kind, yet a bit stubborn and tomboyish. Most people think she's crazy because of that, but I don't. I love her because of who she is, not how she looks, or not because she's a princess. I love her, and I hope she rests peacefully with Grambi..," Luigi concluded softly and sat back down in his seat, tears falling rapidly from his eyes.

The sun shone, the birds chirped, and the grass was dewy. Everyone should be happy, right?

No. Not everyone. Because it was a funeral, and once aching heart stood out from all of them.

Luigi's heart ached with grief.

Ached. Ached with agony, grief, horror...

Love.

* * *

Me: ;-;

Mario: ?

Me: now I'm about to cry.. Anyways read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I'm on my ipod once again... yay? So I saw this picture, plus haven't we all done this to Yoshi?

Mario: I didn't do it!

Me: on the game, i mean..

Mr. L: Lmao, yes :3

Me: LOL! Anyways, *cough* readandreviewfollowandfav! *cough* Oh, and the game is New Super Mario Bros Wii or New Super Mario Bros U. :3

* * *

Yoshi flutterjumped, and realized something... Mario realized it too.

Yoshi wasn't going to make the jump. Mario waited for the right moment and leapt off Yoshi's back, making it onto solid ground. But Yoshi fell.

What made it worse was that it was it was a steep slope.

"I'm sorry Yoshi!" Mario's call echoed. Yoshi could hear the plumber walking away. He noticed Luigi making it over with a flutterjump of his own.

"Yooosshhhiiii!" Yoshi cried out.

That was "HEEELLLPPPPP!" in the yoshi language.. Here, I'll have him talk English here.

Sorrow gleamed in Luigi's eyes as he almost leapt down to help, but Mario grabbed his younger brother with an angry growl and dragged him away.

"I'm sorry Yoshi!" Clear frustration and sorrow was heard in Luigi's tone.

Yoshi couldn't move. Every part of his body was broken. Couldn't he live?

Yoshi couldn't speak... It was difficult to breathe.

"Kill me now..," the usual happy-to-go dinosaur was gone. He just wanted to die. For the pain to go away.

Grambi had enough mercy to take Yoshi away from the pain that moment.

"Thank you for trying Luigi..," Were Yoshi's last words as his life faded away.

No funeral was held, as nobody thought it was safe to go down. Until finally one man took a stand and using a helicopter hat, went to where Yoshi's limp and crippled body lay.

"Oh Yoshi..," the man whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

The man had tried to save the dinosaur but his brother had held him back.

Yup, Luigi has taken a stand and went down that steep slope to get Yoshi.

Luigi grasped Yoshi tightly in his arms and used the helicopter hat to make it back up.

"Mario could've done it. Why didn't he?!" Luigi cursed. He lifted Yoshi up and went to Yoshi's island, where finally, Yoshi had his rightful funeral.

That night, the stars shone even brighter than usual.

* * *

Me: See? When we know that we're not going to make a jump and we leapt off Yoshi... We always do that, don't deny it! LMAO!

Mario: xD I was mean..

Luigi: I was nice c:

Mr. L: Lmao.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: OMG REVIEW REVIEWS AHHH! *dies*

Mario: o_O

Luigi: LMAO!

Me: Pleasereadandreviewreaders, andthisiswhyyoudon'tgivemeSUGGGAAAHHH! P. S- On my ipod again. :3

Okay, a low blow done. Bowser grinned, glancing at his kidnapee. He had accidentally grabbed the wrong person..

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, and Toadette had all been having a picnic when Bowser decided to kidnap the princesses. But of course, someone had to be in the way...

Green Stache.. Or otherwise known as Luigi..

Bowser grinned, standing.

"Please d-don't h-hurt me!" Luigi cried out in fright, scooting back. Bowser laughed, lunging forward and grasping Luigi by his shirt collar.

"Oh, I won't hurt you.. That bad..,"

This made Luigi whimper softly.

"Green Stache, you'll be my prisoner until two days from now at sunset! You will be executed then!" Bowser growled cheerfully, walking down to the prison and throwing Luigi in.

Water dripped from the top of the ceiling. Luigi bit back his sobs and instead whimpered, tears streaming down his dirt covered face.

"Mario, bro... Please..," Luigi managed to choke out.

A day passed. Mario had been spotted in World Five.

"DANG NABBIT!" Bowser shouted furiously. But then he grinned.

"Send Mario and his crew a letter about Green Stache's execution and also mention that when they receive the letter, he will most likely be getting whipped...," Bowser growled out an order to Kamek.

"Yes, your Giantness!" Kamek called, flying away on his broom.

Bowser grinned, grabbing a whip he had, and entered the dungeon. He went to where Green Stache was being held.

Luigi whimpered when he heard Bowser's heavy footsteps coming. He sighed, feeling depressed. Luigi froze as Bowser grabbed Luigi and pushed him onto the wall. Luigi struggled, eyes filled with fear.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Three cracks of the whip rang out. Luigi cried out in pain, trying to worm away as Bowser grinned, slashing his claws across Luigi's back.

"Your execution will happen tomorrow... If you're still alive. Have a good night's rest, Green Stache,"

A day went by, Luigi laying half dead in the dungeon, the pool of blood growing centimeter by centimeter.

"Mario," Luigi managed to choke out "help me, please..."

Luigi knew it was hopeless.

Suddenly Luigi heard footsteps. He could hear a gasp from someone he knew the best...

His brother.

"Luigi?"

Mario sat his brother up. Luigi glanced at Mario, eyes glazed over with pain.

"Look bro, we all know I'm the shadow, the coward, the younger brother..,"

"Luigi, you're the best. Please bro, please don't go.. You're too young..," Mario sobbed.

Luigi looked at Mario. Mario glanced down at Luigi, close to tears.

"I'm a nobody.. I tried my hardest.. Why me?" With those words said, Luigi fell limp.

Limp as in dead. Soul forever gone...

Yeah, why me?

Me: THIS REMINDS ME SO MUCH OF MY ONESHOT, "WHY ME?" D:

Mario: Hey, I'm nice!

Luigi: Hey, I'm dead...

Mario: D; My lil bro.. *sniff* Anyways, READ AND REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAV!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: YAY, MORE REVIEWS! I know I sound as greedy as Bowser, but can I haz some more? :D

Mario: Lmao. :3

Me: :3 Please read and review, thank you :P :3

* * *

There were cries of protest as my kart was blown off the track by a bomb Waluigi had lazily thrown.

"Princess! Princess!"

I tried to say something, tried to move but my limbs wouldn't respond.

"Ughh..," That was all I could manage, tears flowing down my face.

"PEACH!" I could hear Mario call my name. He ran nearby me, and i could only manage one word.

"Mario!" I called, and he came running. He lifted my upper body up, and for once I couldn't speak.

"Peach, please don't leave me..," he whispered. I could only shake my head lightly.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed, and he looked down at me, his normally bright, lively sapphire eyes looking dull, and numb to the living world.

"Be happy without me Mario.. There are others besides me," I managed to rasp out.

"No... Princess, I love you," he breathed. I gave him a small smile.

"I love you too..,"

"Peach, no, you're too young, please!" His desperateness made me smile weakly.

"I'm sorry..," I whimpered.

"No!" He growled.

"Deal with it, Mario. I'm dying," I murmured, my breathing coming more rapid and it became more painful.

"Goodbye, Mario," I whispered.

"Goodbye Peach," Mario whispered. Our lips crashed together, as our tears mingled with one another, not wanting to let go... I fell limp..

Mario set my dead body down as I watched, my soul invisible to everyone.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" He screeched furiously at Waluigi.

Waluigi chuckled, "Of course it is..

"SHUT UP!" Mario yelled furiously.

"Oh, it's always my fault... Ever heard of accidents?" Waluigi purred as he walked away, kicking my limp body as he went.

I was forever limp.

Forever my soul gone, forever cold to the touch, forever...

Forever dead..

* * *

Me: O-o Wow... Anyways, follow and fav, read and review. And yay for double updates! :3


	10. Chapter 10

Me: YAAAAAYYY!

Luigi: ?

Me: MY LEAST FAVORTE CHARACTER DIES THIS CHAPTER! He deserves it, cause he actually was the one who threw the red shell at Daisy..

Mario: But didn't he kill-

Me: Sshhh! Oh, thanks for the cookie DriftedDaisy! :) Is it a sugar cookie? If so-

ILOVESUGARYAAAYYYUNICORNSAREAWESOMELAALALALALALALA RAAWWRRRIAMADINOSAUR!

Mario: ._. On the ipod again...

Me: And OH MY GOD I ALMOST HAVE 1,700 VIEWS ON THIS STORY!

* * *

He was falling from the Rainbow Road course. Of course he remembered what he did to Daisy in this game.

He cursed, holding his hat as he plummeted, thinking of how he could have won her heart.

Most people thought of him as a coldless jerk, and that's honestly what he was. He had killed her and someone else.

Peach. So yes, Waluigi is dying!

He kept plummeting. Shouldn't the Lakitu have grabbed him by now? Suddenly everything made sense..

They were leaving him to die. To fall to the Earth...

Mario hated Rainbow Road...

So THAT'S why the red fool chose Rainbow Road.

To avenge Peach and Daisy.

Okay, he should have been arrested, but he said it was an accident for Peach, and nobody saw him kill Daisy "by accident".

Yup, he had meant to do that.. What nobody knew is that he had placed a bomb-omb in "the hero's" car..

Or otherwise Mario's..

It would explode on him like..

Waluigi could hear the explosion as he plummeted off the side. And he died from the flames of falling through the atomsphere.

"Mario!"

Mario could hear Luigi yelling his name.

"Weegee!" Mario barely managed to choke out. Luigi's footsteps were heard.

Mario could feel himself being lifted from the flaming rubble.

Wait a second, flaming?!

"Luigi, no, you're gonna die!" Mario yelped. The youngest brother ignored this warning and pulled Mario out.

Mario froze. He hadn't died, but..

He was a cripple. The oldest brother cursed to himself.

"Luigi, put me down!" Mario rasped, throat hoarse from the flames and smoke.

Luigi lay Mario down, putting a icepack on his forehead.

So Mario was forever a cripple and...

WALUIGI WAS DEAD!

* * *

Me: DANCEPARTYCAUSEWALUIGI'SDEADANDIAMSTILLHYPERBECAUS EOF SUGAR COOKIES! :D

Mario: ... *hits me with a hammer*

Me: *falls unconscious*

Luigi: Review! :3


	11. Chapter 11

Me: OMG OMG OMG D: Sad chappy, get tissues!

Mario: o_O Oh, this isn't a death, this is a funeral. Written on an ipod. And this is from one of Brandi's OC's POV. ;3

Me: I find this one cute, sad, and it made me cry.. Oh, and whoever reviews gets a hug from Luigi...

Luigi: Yay :3 I need a hug. This is sad 3; So Brandi's hoping to reach 20-30 reviews this chapter. ;3

* * *

"Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling..," Unable to sing for her dead father anymore, the pre-teen dropped the microphone and burst out into sobs, dropping to her knees.

Her father was dead. Forever gone.

She couldn't believe it. Why was SHE the one suffering? Her father had cradled her with care, to even letting her snuggle next to him and fall asleep when she had a nightmare. The memories went back thirteen years.

Her mother had died when she was born. So now she was all alone. Her aunt and uncle didn't even know she existed, they would have to do blood tests.

"Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling," She looked up, her reddish hair falling behind her face, revealing sapphire eyes that leaked tears.

"And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly," Her voice rose with the rhythm, soon becoming sweet and melodic.

"Can't you hear my heart beat fast, I want this to last!" Tears fell from her eyes, memories flying back to her.

"I need you by my side!" Burying her face in her hands, reddish hair falling infront of her face, including her eyes. She was kneeling, lips quivering, wanting someone to cry with, to snuggle with.

She had two older brothers, but they had disappeared. Captured or something.

Now she was all alone.

"Ti amo papà.. Ti amo papa..," She whimpered.

Rosalie Sapphira Sarasa-Mario was her name. So yes, if you were wondering, Luigi and Daisy are her parents. Oh, and Rose is her nickname.

"Daddy.. I'm so sorry... I wanted to help get them back, but you refused to let me help. You should've gone to Uncle Mario..," she whispered.

But she knew the story. Luigi and Mario had lost contact with eachother. Same for Peach and Daisy. Basically both had forgotten eachother, but she knew that wasn't true.. At least for her father.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help, I did what you told me to!" Rose screamed in frustration, beginning to cry again, pulling her knees to her chest.

Cherry blossoms fell from the trees and onto her father's grave, honoring the green clad plumber's bravery and honor, doing things that his brother deemed too hard to do.

* * *

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *cries*

Mario: O-o It's all my fault?! ;-; I'm sorry! ;n;

Luigi: * runs to all of the reviewers and hugs them for the past 10 chapters(so if you reviewed more then once, more hugs! :3)


	12. Chapter 12

Me: YAAAAAAYY!

Mario: Who gave Brandi sugar?

Me: :3

Luigi: She was pretty down and crying earlier, so I gave her a cupcake..

Mario: ...

Me: *calms* Anyways, stupid school! I was planning to update sooner, but with open house and school starting yesterday, it's been REAAALL busy! D:

Mario: oh...

* * *

The stupid heroes... He had never gotten to admit he had a crush on her. Her green skin was like jewels, and her yellowish greenish pigtails even more adorable.

She may look sweet, and so did her name..

Mimi.. Sounds so adorable and sweet right? Well, she's rather fiesty...

Hehe. Fiesty. Like the flames that stupid Koopa King breathed on the male, and had put him in this situation.

Now he frowned ever so slightly.

Well, she wasn't that type of flame. No, she was like the friendly flame that he could snap up with a click of his fingers. That flame would dance on his fingertips, the heat making him feel so good...

In other words, he loved fire. But the fire the Koopa King had used on him had burned him horribly, eating him up, burning him so badly he cried out in agony.

"Dim?" Someone called, but must have noticed him, "Dim!"

Dimentio was his name. Dimentio opened his eyes and saw Mr. L staring at him in horror. The jester cracked a small smile.

"Dim..,"

Mr. L was the brainwashed version of the Hero's brother, Luigi. Mr. L was cocky and overconfident, perhaps a bit too much cocky.

Mr. L and Dimentio were like brothers of sorts. They liked to consider themselves brothers, at the very least.

"Dimentio..," Mr. L choked out, lifting the jester onto his lap. Dimentio cringed in pain, "Bowser burned me."

Mr. L's face twisted into one of fury, "Oh, I swear.."

Dimentio cracked a smile, then paused, "You know, there's one thing you can do for me, well maybe two.."

Mr. L urged him to continue, his silver eyes filled with sorrow and grief.

"One, get Bowser, Ms. Pinkandfrilly, and Mr. Jumpsallthetime for me, please," Dimentio whispered, "and two, tell Mimi I love her."

With those words said, Dimentio relaxed and removed his mask.

Mr. L cradled the jester, Dimentio wincing ever so slightly with pain.

Dimentio had a slightly pale face with ruffled black and white hair. His eyes were still one silver, one yellow. His mask was basically ashes, but had still covered his face.

"Hey, don't cry," Dimentio soothed Mr. L, who had begun to cry, "don't.. cry.."

Mr. L had tears streaming down his face now, trying to say something.

Then a bit of playfullness covered his face, "Have at you, Dimentio."

Dimentio smirked, and mumbled, "Have at you Mr. L."

With those final words said, Dimentio fell limp on Mr. L's lap. The mechanic stood up, lifting up Dimentio's body as he did. When he looked up, pure fury and disgust filled his eyes.

"I'll get you for it," Mr. L growled dangerously, "you will PAY, heroes, and you will PAY badly."

* * *

Me: I FINALLY UPDATED THIS! I'n soooooooo sooooorrrrrryyyy! I might update "What If" tomorrow or the day after! :)

Luigi: Woohoo! Oh, R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: You know I would never want to be offensive to people who can't walk, right? I'm crying pretty hard right now, cause it reminded me of my grandma's dog who can barely walk. Name? Pffttt, Brandi. First dog I ever met, so that's where the beginning of my username comes from... Robin is my grandma's deceased cat, he was 18 years old and died from cancer. Never knew cats could get cancer. But yeah, my grandma put Robin to sleep, and she might have to put Brandi to sleep, cause it hurts her a bit to walk. D: So yeah, I actually consider Brandi like my own pet. ;( So yeah, I cried, since this has been happening for like a year, my grandma's considering putting her down(or giving her a shot that puts her in a peaceful sleep forever, for little kids who MIGHT be reading this... I would prefer kids stop reading now. ._.) Also, I know alot of kids who can't walk, or have SOME type of special needs. Sorry for ranting, but it's frustrating.. Anyways, read and review, OH! I have a sister with autism. If you know what that is, you get a cookie!

* * *

He chuckled bitterly, remembering how they killed him. Then he realized how careful he should be.

Silently, the male put on a brave look, biting back his fear as he edged along the wall. He reached into his pocket and grasped something, feeling his green cap turn white.

Leaping down using a super jump, he landed gently on the floor. Glancing around, he made sure no one was around before running up to a pink door and opening it.

The princess' scream was muffled as he covered her jaw. She tried to squirm away, but to no avail.

"You killed him," The male growled, burning her with the flower he held. The pink princess' scream was muffled and full of pain. She burst into flames, and tried to put it out, but he snapped his fingers and the fire was gone. While she was recovering, he quickly choked her.

"One down, two to go," the male grumbled. Then he grinned, "and take the last one captive."

The male leapt out of the princess' window, landing safely in the bushes.

He ran to Bowser's Castle, going through the levels with ease.

Like as if he knew them in one form or another...

The male shrugged a bit and shoved the castle door open, stepping in.

Bowser's castle was dark and dreary, the complete opposite of Peach's cheery, pink, and bright castle.

"Number two, get this son of a koopa..," The male stated, leaping down from a platform and into the throne room, sneaking up on the koopa...

With one swift motion, he grabbed a dagger he had and stabbed the koopa's neck. A choking sound came from Bowser as he fell.

"And one more.. For killing him. Then take him captive.. Keep him locked up forever," The man cackled. I guess we should call him the "Master Insane" dude..

Master Insane, as known for now, leapt out of the koopa castle and headed back to the Mushroom Kingdom and to the Mario brothers' house, his dagger cleaned as he shoved it away. He slipped on a cloak and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it Luigi!" A voice called.

"Fine!" Another voice pouted.

Our favorite red clad plumber opened the door, to get a surprise..

A dagger to the neck. Master Insane pulled it out calmly and cleaned it again, then shoved it away into his cloak.

He snuck up on Luigi, who was resting on the couch, and grabbed him. The plumber gasped, trying to wriggle away.

"My nickname is Master Insane..," Master Insane began, "but you can call me Mr. L. Your poor brother, the koopa king, and Ms. Pinkandfrilly are dead."

The plumber glared at him hatefully, but Mr. L grinned.

The Mr. L knocked Luigi unconscious then picked him up, fury filling his silver eyes.

"This is what you get," he snarled furiously, "this is what you get for killing Dimentio!"

* * *

Me: I GOT ALL OF YOU! You guys were like- "Luigi?! What's he doing? WAIT A SECOND! Why is he in two places at once?!" LMAO!

Luigi: -_-


	14. Chapter 14

Me: FUUUUUUUUUUU-

Mr. L: o_O

Me: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE!

Mario: LOL! But..

Me: I'm SO SORRY! Homework and stuff got to me, and honestly I had a hard time thinking about this chapter.

* * *

It was so hard to see..

Where am I, I wondered, why am I here?

Pain. It was one of the words that nobody wanted to feel or utter...

Well, most people.. Some people even wanted to inflict it on others.

It hurt so bad, I'm trying not to think about it. I can hear people screaming my name as the rubble is covering me as fully as you cover yourself on a cold, icy morning in the middle of winter, eager to play in the snow.

The rubble of Super Dimentio. The mix of Dimentio and me. I'm disgusted of myself.

I remembered what the Colonel from Solid Snake's game told Snake on the codec...

Once a kid brother, always a kid brother...

Maybe he was right..

I groaned in agony, make it stop Grambi..

"Make it stop..," were the first words I uttered to my older brother, I could tell because he kept calling me 'bro'.

I used some of my remaining strength and opened my eyes..

I remembered the first day of when the adventure began almost as clearly as if it was yesterday.

* * *

It was a spring morning, with the birds twittering and cawing, and the flutter of butterfly wings. The whoops of the children as they played in Toad Town could make anyone smile.

Espically me and my big bro..

I am Luigi James Mario. A shy, cowardly man.. But I could face up to my fears sometimes..

Like fighting.. Okay, I am NOT a fighter.. But I entered the Smash Bros tournament anyways..

I'm glad I did, I make new friends..

Anyways, off topic..

So basically the dewy morning of today was the beginning of a supposedly humdrum day.

"Hey bro," I greeted my older brother.

Mario James Mario, my older and braver brother. He's also less clumsy then I am..

"Hey Weegee," he greeted me, "peaceful morning, eh?"

"Yeah, a bit too peaceful for my liking.. It seems boring around here!" I seemed to insinuate that I wanted an adventure..

And an adventure I will get... One that I didn't know would end my life...

* * *

Now I was snapped back to the present time as a pain racked me. I screeched in agony, writhing in pain.

Is this what death feels like, I wonder, is this what's it like to be guided to the door to the Underwhere?

I was beginning to feel cold and sleepy.

"Bro," I whispered softly, "it's so cold.."

Mario was sobbing hard now, begging me to stay with him.

The sullen attitudes gave this barren castle an even more sickening feeling, even though it was only black and white...

This place is so dreary, so dark and damp...

It could even be more humdrum then back at home..

"Mario, I ha-" I coughed up blood, then looked back at him, "I have two requests.. One, I wish to die out where the grass springs out of the ground.. I want my last breath to be fresh air.. And my second request.. Is to tell Princess Daisy I love her. Okay?"

My brother lifted my up with a nod, his eyes springing with tears.

"Don't worry Luigi," he whispered soothingly, "you'll be okay.. I'll make sure of it.."

Now we were at Toad Town thanks to teleportation. Mario lay me on the grass, where I cracked a smile.

"Thank you bro.. Now I can die peacefully..," I whispered.

The residents of Toad Town stood around me, horror in their eyes as they realized what was happening...

I was dying.. I was going to join Queen Jaydes then ask permission to go to the Overthere and stay with Grambi.. I suddenly noticed something..

One familiar figure stood, or floated rather I say, over nearby where I was.

"So poor Luigi's good as dead, eh? So sad, as sad as it is when a small animal dies!"

"YOU!" Mario shouted at HIM..

Dimentio. I hated that name, and I forever would.

"Mario... Win for me..,"

My body grew chillingly cold, my body going numb, my body aching so badly... Everything was blurry, spinning, and it looked like a rainbow.. But then it looked like a rainbow of red... My blood roared in my ears, my heart pounding fast for 20 seconds then stopping as fast as you can snap your fingers..

And it was all over..

* * *

Me: I used some of my vocab words.. I may bring this to class. :P.. And for Mrs. Duff, if I do show this to the class, I'm talking to fanfiction. :D

Mario: This was really good.. More detail.. Maybe even 1,000 words or more.. Congrats Brandi. :3


End file.
